thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Drothkenoid Reawakened
Drothkenoid Reawakened is the twenty-third episode of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes. Last time, Duncan asked the B.E.C.B. for help in rescuing his Brawlacus Dharak from Parasyte, the mysterious masked brawler who's been stalking everyone. They were infiltrating his underground base when Immortus showed up. Duncan got into his hideout, and so did his father; the Dark Master. Duncan summoned Dharak Colossus, freed Brawlacus Dharak, but at the same time Drothkenoid woke up, flew up, and was going to destroy New Vestroia unless Masterz and Drago stopped him. Drago: "COLOSSAL FIRE!!!" Drakohex moved out of the way and Drago's attack collided with Drothkenoid's. Drago became enveloped in the flame and started flying up towards Drothkenoid. Drothkenoid flew up higher. Drago: "Get back here!" Drago flew in front of Drothkenoid. Phantom: "How are they breathing in space?" Me: "A wizard did it. Or maybe the Bakugan space is different from our space." Drago: "Why are you trying to destroy your own home planet?" Drothkenoid: "It must be reborn in the image of ME! INFESTING DARKNESS!!!" The Darkness of space seemed more ominous all of a sudden. Drago was suddenly being forced to the ground of the cavern. Drago: "What's happening?!" Drago crashed into the ground. Me: "Stupid gravity. Lemme help, Drago!" I jumped onto Drago's shoulder. "Let's go!" Parasyte: "Ability Activate! Darkness Binding!" Drothkenoid flew down from the sky and caught each of Drago's arms and legs in some kind of webbing. Phantom: "Ability Activate! Phantom Style Soaring Wind Strike!" Drothkenoid: "Don't you dare try to sneak up behind me." Parasyte: "Ability Activate! Vision of Darkness!" All Bakugan fell to their kness except for Brawlacus Dharak, Destroyer's Dharak, Horridian, and Drakohex. Their brawlers feel to their knees too. "I think I'll take those Jewel Fragments now, Immortus help me." Dark Master: "Don't you dare. Those are mine and Drakohex's." Drakohex: "I will squash you like the bug you are, Drothkenoid! In case you haven't noticed the Forbidden Core's power is still active." Drothkenoid: "Good to know......" Suddenly, Drothkenoid's stomach opened up and there was a pair of jaws. The energy all over the area was absorbed into him. "Now its mine." Every other power fell besides Horridian, only Drothkenoid was still standing. I tried my best to stand up. I was slowly going through my transformation. The skin on my hands became scaley and red. Parasyte: "Stay down boy if you know what's good for you." Drago tried standing up too. Drothkenoid smacked him down with his tail. Drothkenoid: "Don't you dare move, when I'm done with Drakohex, you're next." I began to hear voices in my head. "Do not surrender.... Do not fall... Do. Not. Lose." Parasyte tried reaching for my Crimson Jewel Fragment until it started to glow and burn his hand. Drago and I stood up. The cave became engulfed in flames. Drago teleported everyone abov ground except for us, Drothkenoid, and Parasyte. Phantom: "Brawley, what are you doing?" Jade: "Has that boy completely lost his mind?" Fire shot up out of the hole we made to get into the cave. It hit the sky and the sky turned red. Drago flew up into the sky and I stood proudly on his shoulder. A firey portal opened up in the sky, and what came out was a large dragon, red and silver. It appeared mechanical but was completely alive. Drago and I: "COME FORTH! DRAGONOID COLOSSUS!" Drakohex: "Dragonoid..." Dark Master: "Colossus..." Parasyte: "See what I'm holding? Every Jewel Fragment except that Crimson one. I took them from your friends while all of you were forced to the ground my our amazing power!" He put them all around his neck. "Ventus, Aquos, Darkus, Haos, Subterra. I just need Pyrus to complete the Hexagonal Magic Circle." This guy was really starting to piss me off. I felt a new power and a new ablity card formed in my hand. Drago: "Brawley, are you ok?" Me: "Enraged Ability Activate! Spire Dragon Destroy!" Negative energy gathered in the diamond on Drago's chest. He blasted a huge wave of energy at Drothkenoid. Drothkenoid just absorbed it into his jaws. Drothkenoid: "Fool." He flew up in front of Drago. "Your rage makes me stronger, and I will take it all and become the Ultimate Bakugan!" I heard a different voice: "Calm down. Rage is useless right now. Clear your head and focus on how to win the correct way." I realized that voice was coming from Dragonoid Colossus. He was right. I calmed down and reverted to my total human form, except my eyes. The eyes stayed Dragon-like. Drago calmed down as well, and he grabbed 2 of Drothkenoid's 8 wings. Drago: "You don't know who you're messing with." Drothkenoid: "Neither do you, I have 5 of the 6 Attributes in my power." Drago: "Guess what? I HAVE ALL 6! SPIRE DEXTRA!" Drago fired a blast of 6 colors from his Perfect Gem and shot Drothkenoid down to the ground. Me: "Dragonoid Colossus, are you just gonna float in that one spot or are you gonna do something?" Dragonoid Colossus: "Meta Dragonia!" He fired an enormous blast at Drothkenoid. Parasyte: "Destroy us and you will never get the Jewel Fragments back..." 6 voices: "Think again!" The 5 Jewel Fragments vanished from Parasyte's neck. The Six Ancient Warriors appeared in the sky. Apollonir: "You brawlers have FAILED to protect these powerful objects. If you want them back, you will have to defeat us for them. Brawley X Masterz, it is your job to make sure they deserve these back because if they fail, we will take your Crimson Jewel Fragment as well." Then the 6 of them vanished. Drothkenoid and Parasyte were caught in Dragonoid Colossus' blast. Parasyte: "Ability Activate... Optical Illusion!" The two of them vanished. Then an "army" of Drothkenoids appeared and surrounded us. Me: "Ability Activate! Particle Buster!" The wave of lightning blasted every Drothkenoid, revealing them all to be fake. The real Parasyte and Drothkenoid were nowhere to be found. Drago and I flew down to the ground. I jumped on his hand and he put he on the ground. Everyone was able to stand again. Jade walked up to me. "You're insane, you know that?" Me: "Aww thanks it means so much that you say that." I gave her a mocking wink. Then, I fainted. Drago fainted as well. Jade: "We gotta get home, these 2 need medical attention." Phantom: "How? Drago's our only means of transport and he's unconscious!" Dragonoid Colossus: "Perhaps I can be of assistance." Emilia: "Did anyone else forget he was still here?" Axel: "Actually yeah, he's kinda hard to miss." Destroyer: "Yeah." Dragonoid Colossus opened a portal to Earth. "Everyone in." Dark Master: "Come on Duncan, let's go home." Duncan: "One sec dad." He came over to us. "Thanks guys... For everything. Tell Masterz thanks when he wakes up, and that he owes me a brawl. But next time we see each other, we're enemies again." Then he, the Dark Master, Dharak, his Colossus, and Drakohex vanished. Immortus: "Parasyte will be back, That Colossus friend of yours might be of some help. Maybe next time Parasyte and I might not go so easy on you." He and Horridian disappeared. Hawktor dragged Drago into the portal. Phantom dragged me into the portal. Jade: "Don't drag them!" So they picked us up and we all went home. The Six Attributal Jewel Fragments were found, but now 5 of them are lost. Can the B.E.C.B. recover them? Now the Colossus Bakugan have been awakened, but can they be controlled? Are Drago and Masterz in over their heads with the power they hold? And where is Parasyte now? Find out later on '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!'''